Cloud computing has been widely accepted in the industry as a revolution in Information Technology (IT). Cloud computing utilizes a cloud environment that may change the overall infrastructure of an IT domain. Different types of cloud environments may include, but are not limited to distributed clouds, virtual clouds, big data clouds, multi clouds, or the like. In the IT industry and electronic business, the cloud environment enables infrastructure as a service, platform as a service, software as a service, backend as a service, function as a service, or the like.
However, as the load increases in a cloud environment, the execution of commands, mapping of frameworks in the cloud, resolution of the errors, storage management, application and network handling becomes more critical and depends fully on human intervention. Additionally, the time latency, accuracy is also dependent on different competency levels of humans involved in the process. Another major problem is monitoring the incoming packets across different network connection to the cloud environment. Hence, continuous monitoring of network security and management according to incoming risk is required. However, continuous monitoring involves more resources with system and human involvement.
Some conventional methods for managing resources in the cloud environment automatically recover process or data using pre-defined set of knowledge or rules. However, these conventional methods are not efficient and generate a lot of errors. Additionally, these conventional methods need human involvement and do not have any intelligence for understanding a task.